Conventionally, in an organic EL device having an organic layer formed between an upper electrode which is a cathode and a lower electrode which is an anode, there is a case in which the organic EL device is defective due to a short between the upper electrode and the lower electrode when a conductive foreign material is attached or entered during the fabrication process.
In this case, there is a known technique for repairing defect caused by the short by irradiating the shorted part with a laser beam (for example, see the patent literatures 1 and 2).
The repairing method disclosed in the patent literature 1 includes detecting the conductive foreign material attached to the organic EL device and irradiating the organic layer in a region around the foreign material with the laser. According to this method, a high resistance area may be formed between the upper electrode and the lower electrode of the organic EL device to which the foreign material is attached and the shorted defect between the upper electrode and the lower electrode are recovered from the shorted defect in between, without irradiating the foreign material with the laser directly.
Furthermore, the repair method disclosed in the patent literature 2 includes forming, in an organic EL device including a transparent electrode, organic material layers, and a metal electrode sequentially stacked on a transparent substrate, a layer contacting the transparent electrode among organic material layers as a leakage prevention layer which evaporates by absorbing a laser beam. With this configuration, by irradiating the leaking part with the laser beam, the leakage prevention function layer is expanded and evaporated. As a result, a space is formed inside, and the space separates the metal electrode and the transparent electrode so as to solve the leakage.